The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In many applications, a voltage converting system includes two or more stages of power converters to convert an input voltage having a voltage level within a wide voltage range to a regulated output voltage at a target voltage level. The overall power conversion efficiency of the voltage converting system and the accuracy of the output voltage may be determined based on the configurations of the power converters and how the power converters are being controlled.